Having My Families Six
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: McGee and Gibbs are taken in Paraguay. Vance calls Tony for help and Tony lets out a secret about four people being alive and they will go after Gibbs and McGee. But will Tony and his partners get there in time?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

McGee and Gibbs are taken in Paraguay. Vance calls Tony for help and Tony lets out a secret about four people being alive and they will go after Gibbs and McGee. But will Tony and his partners get there in time?...

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Paraguay_

* * *

McGee knew he had made a huge mistake jumping from the helicopter to help Gibbs but he was the Senior Field Agent and he HAD to have his bosses six it was what Tony would have done. But now Gibbs and himself have been captured by the rebels. And had been tired up and forced too walk up a mountain.

McGee was thinking about how he had now left Delilah while she was pregnant. How could he be so stupid! McGee could only imagine what she must be going through right now. She would have been likely told by now. Would she have supported his decision do back Gibbs up? Would she have given him permission to put his life in danger? All McGee could think about was Delilah and his unborn child.

He also thought what would Tony think of this situation. Would he be disappointed in him? Would he be angry? Or even furious? Would he ever care? McGee kind of doubted it.

Would he ever see Delilah again? Would he see Abby? Or Ducky? Or Palmer? Or Bishop? Or Torres? Or Quinn and most importantly would he ever have the chance to meet his unborn child?...

* * *

Gibbs was shuffling along he had never wanted this to turn out this way. McGee should have never jumped off that helicopter. McGee should be with his wife and unborn child. Gibbs just kept thinking he needed ton get McGee out of here even if it was the last thing he did.

Gibbs also thought would anyone come for them? These rebels where dangerous that was why Vance said he couldn't send anyone if things went south. The only other person he trusted, no trusted more then McGee was Tony but he wasn't even with NCIS anymore he was with his daughter in Paris and that was where Gibbs wanted him to be. Gibbs knew Tony would never come for them as he would probably never find out they where captured and the other reason was he would never leave his daughter alone to go somewhere dangerous and maybe not get back too her.

So Gibbs knew that probably him and McGee where on their own. Bishop, Quinn, Torres, and Clayton would probably never find then and would never get permission to rescue them. So Gibbs would have to figure a way out. But his mind was beginning to get foggy and he didn't know why but he knew he had to get McGee out off here soon…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

 _NCIS…_

* * *

Leon Vance was pacing the floor of his office. It had been two weeks since Gibbs and McGee had been taken and still there was nothing. He was very worried as now there wasn't any senior field agents on Gibb's team. He had to take them off rotation. But still let them try to locate Gibbs and McGee.

He had been dealing with all the worried people especially a pregnant Delilah McGee begging him to find her husband. She had come in everyday to ask him and this time she had burst into tears begging him to do something.

But what could he do? The SEALS where going to try a rescue but they didn't know where the camp was or how unpredictable Gibbs was. They needed someone they knew how unpredictable Gibbs and probably at this moment McGee were.

Then it hit him one person knew both like the back of his hand. This person had been on team Gibbs for 15 years before he retired. And he had known McGee for 12 years.

Leon rushed to his desk and grabbed his phone and scrolled through the numbers on it. He had promised never to ring the number or give it out unless it was an emergency or if someone is dead. And this would be classified to that to this person at least he hoped.

He found the number and hit dial. It rang and rang until a voice says, "Who?"…

* * *

 _Paris…_

* * *

Over the ocean Tony DiNozzo was watching his little girl Tali run around playing with some children as triplets just a month old slept in their cot he had a soft smile on his face. He looked to the beauty on his right and smiled at her. She was still the most dazzling person he had fallen in love with. And the person who had broken his heart many times but they had healed now and he looked at her with love in his eyes.

On his left was a couple. One was an old thought to be dead friend and the other was a thought to be dead enemy. They looked so happy together it was hard to think that one had kidnapped the other twice and they still fell in love and bonded. And Tony could tell it wasn't forced or fake love or Stockholm Syndrome. This was honest love and they had 12 beautiful children to show for it.

Next to the love of his life was another women with dark red hair she was watching her 9 year-old twins having fun with the rest of the children with a small sad smile on her face.

Tony had some regrets about leaving NCIS and the US behind without them knowing many things about him. Like that he was a SEAL before he was a cop. He had made it to Captain (The six gihest position) before he decided on a honourable discharge after a mission that ended up getting him extremely hurt. He spoke Italian, Spanish, French, Russian, Malay, Greek, German, Danish and Dutch and now Arabic, Hebrew and Swahili without any problems. He knew sign language. He had a Double Majors in Physical Education, Arts (Majorly in Drawing and Music with he played the piano and guitar), Computing and Technology, Masters in Criminology and he was a Crime Scene Sketch Expert, Ballistics Expert, Trajectory Expert and good at Undercover work. He had taken Martial Arts Lessons in Military Academy such as Karate which he now after all this time had a Black Belt, Fencing, Judo, Taekwondo and Tai Chi.

He Graduated the Police Academy with Honours. He had medals from his time as a SEAL (All Three of the Navy Medals such as the Silver Star the third highest personal decoration for valour in combat. Primarily for people in the US Navy for Gallantry in action against an enemy of the US. He had the second highest ranking Navy Medal the Navy Cross for Extraordinary Heroism. And the Highest Medal the Medal of Honour for service members who have distinguished themselves by acts of valour. He also got medals from his time as a cop in Peoria, Philly and Baltimore, then as a NCIS Agent.

As his time on NCIS he had been offed Leadership position in Rota and Athens. And a SAC position in Naples, London, Athens, Russia, Singapore, Sydney and Hawaii. But he had turned all those down. He was loyal to Gibbs even though they have had a hard time of it. And they didn't even talk now!

He also turned down a position in Mossad made by Director Orli Elbaz. She had found all his jobs and medals and skills and offered him a job with his lover but he turned that down. He had been offed a position in NSA, CIA, FBI, Home Land and Department of Defence.

Even Gibbs didn't know he was a SEAL nobody did but the Secretary of the Navy all of them over the years had been passed the secret and never told anyone. Now he had told everything to the love of his life and one of his best friends and her husband which strangely enough he considered a friend.

Now he was working of Interpol. Just another job he could add to his resume.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. He quickly pulls it out and sees the Director of NCIS number he pales and he knew he told the Director to call only in an emergency or if someone had died.

"Tony are you alright?" the love of his life asked

"I don't know", Tony says

"Who is it?" the other female asks  
"Director Vance", Tony says

"Answer it", his love says

Tony taps the answer button and says, "Who?", knowing it was bad news to come…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
